Prom
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Kurt's never had very good luck with prom. But a week before his senior prom, Blaine might just change his mind about giving it one last chance. Fluff fluff fluff.


"Prom" (Original title, I know, but I'm not feeling very profound right now)

* * *

They say your senior year is supposed to be the best year of your high school life. You're supposed to be getting ready to live your life. You're meant to fall in love. You're destined to make friends that will stick with you till the end.

But the most important thing for many people… is prom.

Kurt Hummel had never liked prom. His freshman year, he was dateless and friendless so there was no point in even going. His sophomore year, he'd been thrown in a dumpster by some jerks whose names he didn't even know. Junior year, though, was the worst of them all; he'd been voted Prom Queen and he'd never been more humiliated in his life. Luckily, he'd had his best friend—Blaine—there with him, but he still couldn't show his face in the room filled with his tormentors.

Now, it was his senior year and he wasn't even planning on going. He knew Blaine wanted to go with their friends, but he also knew that Blaine understood why he didn't want to go this year. It was his last chance to go to prom, and he almost wished he had the courage to show up. But he simply couldn't do it.

The Saturday a week before prom, the two best friends were spending their day together at the park. There was a grassy hill that was shaded by a tree and Kurt liked to think of it as _their spot. _They liked to lie down side-by-side and watch the sky and talk the day away. One of the things Kurt loved best about Blaine was how easy it was to talk to him. They never ran out of things to say, but even when it was silent between them they enjoyed each other's company. There was scarcely a dull moment.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish prom didn't have to be so awful. I don't want to spend the night alone, but reality TV and popcorn sounds like paradise if prom is my only other option."

Blaine smiled sympathetically at him. "I wish I could promise to make it easier, but I understand. It just isn't gonna be the same without you there."

"And I know it's not fair to ask you to stay and watch TV with me. I know you really want to go."

Blaine rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and smiling at Kurt. "What if we had our own prom? The music, the dancing, the tuxedos; we'd have it all. All without the people who might mess up the night for you when you deserve the best senior prom ever."

Kurt smiled softly, shaking his head. "But how would we do that? You can't have a prom with only two people."

"I'm sure we can convince some of the glee kids to join us. Come on, what do you say? Will you go to Glee Prom with me?"

Kurt snorted out a laugh, grinning at his best friend. "I would _love _to go to Glee Prom with you, Blaine."

"Good, you can pick me up at seven," Blaine teased, earning another laugh. Kurt jokingly shoved Blaine's shoulder, eyes widening when Blaine started to roll sideways down the hill. He yelped and then laughed when Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt with him so they both tumbled down the hill, laughing the whole time.

The landed at the bottom; both were still laughing and Blaine was on top of Kurt. When they realized how close they were, their laughter faded and both boys blushed. Kurt was about to say something when suddenly Blaine's lips were on his, making his eyes widen. He kissed back eagerly, whimpering in protest when Blaine broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"You kissed me," he breathed out in disbelief after a few moments of silence.

Blaine laughed, a little breathless, and nodded. "Yeah, well, I don't go asking just _anyone _to Glee Prom. You aren't just anyone."

"Then who am I?" Kurt asked, heart pounding so loud he worried Blaine would hear it.

"You're _everything_, Kurt," Blaine said earnestly. They sat up and Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek gently. "You're everything."

Kurt's breath hitched and he stared at Blaine for a moment before surging forward and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine froze for a second before holding Kurt's face in his palms, tilting his head to kiss Kurt properly. "I love you," Kurt whispered as they pulled apart slowly several seconds later. "I've loved you for two years now, ever since you transferred to McKinley."

Blaine let out a soft laugh. "That's funny, because I fell in love with you the second I first saw you."

Kurt laughed, too. "We're both ridiculously clueless." It was silent for a minute before Kurt said, "I want to go to prom with you."

"But we're already—"

"No, I mean… _real _prom. I… I want to go with you."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

Kurt smiled warmly, putting his hand on Blaine's cheek. "As long as you're with me, nothing else can ruin my night. Nothing else matters. You're everything to me, too."

A grin slowly spread across Blaine's face until he was beaming and throwing his arms around Kurt, making them fall over into the grass. Kurt laughed and hugged him tightly, lazily stroking his back. "You're the best, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, his heart jumping for joy.

"We're going to prom," Blaine announced delightedly. "Together."

Kurt's heart melted and he couldn't help but smile. "We are. Together."

So maybe he didn't actually believe that no one would bother them. He didn't know what would happen when he went to prom. But he _did _know that he would gladly push through it if that meant he could see Blaine smile like that and know it was because of him—_for _him. He would suffer through judging looks and hateful sneers if it meant hearing Blaine's laugh and seeing his eyes light up with joy and excitement and everything that screamed _Blaine. _

For once, he was actually looking forward to prom. And no one was going to ruin that for him or for Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, I managed to write 1,000 words for this! Hope you guys enjoyed it :) It came from another ****_imagineyourotp _****post on tumblr. **

**Review please :)**


End file.
